Crossing the Line
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Libby Turner is an Elder and her best friend is Leo Wyatt watch Leo's trails and adventures through her eyes...
1. Chapter 1: From The Other Side

Thhis is a new story by me!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and Libby!

Hope you like it!

* * *

Crossing The Line

Chapter One: From The Other Side

I watched as the Elders chattered amongst themselves. I did not feel like joining in. True I was an Elder but it was nothing special to me. I had been for all my life. My name is Liberty (Libby) Tide and I am the daughter of Xavier Tide and Cassandra Tide the head of the Elder Council. So I had known nothing else. I had always lived in the realm of the Elders and always been an Elder. It was a way of life for me.

In truth I was nineteen and it could get boring. I was waiting for one of my best friends to return from seeing to a charge. His name was Leo Wyatt and in truth he was six years older than me, well he had been when he died. If he had still been among the living he would be in his late seventies early eighties now. Being a veteran fighter of World War 2 would do that.

But as it is he died in a battle, and was given his wings and a chance to join the ranks of the White Lighters. It was an amazing gift and a chance of a lifetime. At the time he had jumped at the chance and gave everything to our cause.

Now, now things were different.

Oh. He was no less caring and no less Leo than he had been when he joined us. He still put his life in danger to help his charges; he still jumped first and asked questions later. But he had changed. He no longer wanted to have to return to our realm. He no longer wanted to have to leave earth.

And there was one reason for this.

Her name was Piper Halliwell. The second sister of the Charmed Ones. The most powerful force of good in the world.

Luckily for him the Elders had been too mixed up in trying to find solutions to the surge in black magic use to notice that one of the best White Lighters they had was failing.

Or rather falling for a charge.

A strippable offence. White Stars cannot fall for their charges and neither can Elders.

When we have them.

I should do the right thing and tell my father but Leo is too much of a good friend for me to do that and besides I can tell its not just a fling he really is starting to fall for Piper Halliwell the only thing is she has no idea to his real identity.

She thinks he's a handy man. A human. One she needs to keep secrets from. What she doesn't realise is, is that he is keeping secrets from her and saved her life more than once without her even realising.

I shook my head. I was just too soft when it came to Leo. I couldn't have anything happen to him. He was fun to be around and willing to break a few rules with me, nothing big, he was one of the best White Lighters their were but enough to have a laugh and have some fun.

That was why Piper had so much fun with him. At that moment one of the Elders came up behind me. "Where's Leo?" "Still on assignment." I said naturally but I knew from the way he was looking at me that they had finally figured it out.

"When he returns escort him to the chamber Liberty." I cringed why was it just because I was the next in line to rule the Council should my father ever want to step aside (I doubted that he is a good leader and the Elders do well under him) that they insisted on calling me Liberty they were well aware that I hated it.

I nodded silently. Oh god. Leo, you are in so much trouble.

Why do you make me have to do this? I felt furious with him. He _knew _I hated having to do things like this. But then its not exactly his fault he fallen for Piper. She's sweet and her hearts in the right place. Anyone would fall for her.

But right then I didn't care if she was the named saint of San Francisco she was making me do things to her boyfriend that I hated. Leo was my best friend and it wasn't fair.

Why did Leo have to choose to break the one Cardinal rule in White Lighter realm? Never fall in love with a charge. He could loose his wings. I closed my eyes.

I didn't think I could handle that. It might seem selfish but I loved Leo. Yes, I probably loved him as much as Piper did but I knew I'd never be able to be with him. So I just had to believe that I would always be able to be around him.

Yes it was selfish, yes I knew it was pointless but I couldn't let him go. He loved Piper I know but I wanted to be able to love him from afar even if I knew he would never love me as I loved him.

The Elder looked at me but I said, "I said I'd do it what are you waiting for?" He bowed and walked away and I let out a breath. Mum and dad knew exactly how I felt about him so if they'd worked out what had happened they'd have worked out that I knew about it.

Oh shit!

At that moment the guy that was causing all my problems orbed in and smiled at me. "Hey Libby." I melted inside at the sound of his voice.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I scolded myself. He loves someone else! He'll never love you that way! Get a grip of yourself girl!

"Leo," I nodded and greeted him in the way of the Elders. His face fell automatically and he simply nodded and greeted back.

"You are wanted in the main chamber." I reported. Leo looked up startled "have they said what for?"

"Might have something to do with the Charmed Ones." I shrugged. "Or maybe Piper Halliwell." The colour drained from his face.

"How long have you known?" I laughed "Me? I've known for about three months me as in the Elders have known about a day. Mustn't have covered that disappearance last week well enough."

The humour died from my voice and I said, "I'm really sorry Leo I tried my best." He smiled at me. "I know Libby you always do." He clasped his fingers in my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

My breath caught in my throat. "Leo…"

I said my voice husky. He looked up his eyes confused and I sighed. He didn't even know how much Piper loved him and he was smitten with her what would make me think he'd know I love him?

"Come on then Libby." He said his eyes dancing despite the fact he could loose everything "We'd better go. I can say hi to your mum and dad."

I shook my head in wonder. My mum and dad, as I have said are the head of the Elders and Leo was never bothered by what that could mean.

"Aren't you scared you could loose your wings?" I asked as we made our way from the courtyard and Leo picked up his robes from the inner Hall.

Leo shook his head and my stomach fell to the floor. "Y-your n-not." I stammered. Leo shook his head again. My face must have shown horror or disbelief because then he said, "Once I would have been, that would have been the end of the world for me but now…now all I want is to be with Piper."

I can't tell you how much I hated Piper Halliwell at that moment. Elders are not meant to feel hate but I did then. I could lose my best friend and the love of my life and she didn't even know what her boyfriend wanted to leave behind.

I said nothing for fear of saying something I would probably regret the rest of the way to the Main Chamber.

Once we reached the main gates Leo and I put our hand against the gate for a second then drew away. The gate glowed gold and then swung silently open.

Inside Leo put on his ceremonial robes and we both raised the hoods to cover our faces. Then we donned our sashes. It's all for ceremonial purposes but when we meet with the Head Elders, that does include me yes, but usually I escort everyone to the Chamber, it is best to look professional and put up with all the hoopla.

Good impressions and all that.

Bullshit, if you ask me but what do I know?

There are three sashes. White for the rookies, light blue for the veterans and dark blue for the Elders.

Leo has been a White Lighter for almost sixty years so at the fifty-year mark he was given his veteran sash. It is a special honour.

And Leo was ready to throw it all away. Didn't mean anything? No, all right my real problem was this, didn't I mean anything to him?

I shook my head and donned my own sash of dark blue and then pushed open the door motioning for Leo to go in before me. He did, bowing at the door as a mark of respect.

I followed him in repeating the bow at the entrance and then we split up Leo went to one side to await being spoken to and I went and took my place in the Elders stands.

I sat beside Marley and when I sat down he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "This should be fun Lib, another White Lighter bites the dust."

I shot him a filthy look. Marley knew I was friends with Leo and he hated it. He hated that as an Elder I got on better with all the White Lighters than he did. But perhaps that had something to do with his superior attitude.

Just because we have more power does not mean we are any better than the veterans or the rookies that serve below us.

Sometimes, as I have discovered much to my disgrace, the White Stars know better than the Elders. I can admit this because while I like having the weight to throw around to do as I please, I know that White Lighter judgement taken above my own has saved lives.

And that is what we strive for.

I looked at Marley and said, "Perhaps if Leo is stripped then you'll get his charges."

I smirked at the look at horror on his face and turned to the front to watch the Gathering.

Leo was already stood in front of Angelo our head Punisher. "Leo Wyatt," Angelo boomed. (It always amazed me how loud his voice was) "We have recently discovered that you have been fraternising with one of your Charges."

Whispering broke out among those present and I had to smile that few had known. Despite my anger at Leo's obvious choice of Piper over the life he had known I had to smile at his discretion it had taken them a while.

Haven, (I'd love to say hell but its against the rules while in The Dome, our home territory) it had taken me long enough.

So long in fact I was quite disgusted with myself.

Leo stood straight and looked up at the Elders he knew better than to speak yet. He had not been asked. To speak now could make his crime, ha! Since when is, I have to say this, love…

There see I said it!

When is love a crime. Mother and father always told me Love is something that can't be helped it just is.

Well, its funny because Leo is, as much as I hate saying it, even to myself, in love with Piper and he just seems to be getting punished for it.

"This is a crime of the highest nature." Angelo continued his booming voice echoing round the Chamber.

"The punishment for this is the loss of your wings. The loss of your status as a White Star. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Leo said nothing for the longest time simply staring ahead his expression unreadable.

For a moment I hoped he'd deny everything and prove his innocence and then things would go back to the way they had been but then he said,

"I agree with the Charges against me."

My heart fell. Oh Leo! I whispered in my heart. Why?

Why are you leaving me?

There was uproar in the chambers but I never heard any of it. All I heard was the rushing in my ears because I knew nothing in my world would ever be as it had been for so long, because my best friend was leaving me.

Leo was leaving me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Elder's Decree

Hey guys im back again here is chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed. i do own Libby and i wish i owned Leo...

**Reveiwers: **

**Leopiper-forever: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you enjoyed the first chapter here is the next one! Read on!

**Leosldy: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm obbsessed with Leo a little like Libby but im not like her because i would not be willing to do something she comtemplates as you will see... Here's the next chapter hope you read on!

**Nicole812us: **Thanx for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter here is the next one i hope you read on!

* * *

Crossing The Line

Chapter Two: The Elder's Decree

The roar in the Chamber was absolute Leo had just openly admitted to breaking the most Cardinal rule in White Lighter and Elder law.

Never fall in love with a charge. Oh Leo what have you done? I wanted to scream. But as I looked down from my place in the in the stands I realised Leo was calm and collected. He looked as proud and radiant as ever and I felt my heart stop.

Surely they would give him one more chance? They had to give him one more chance. Leo had never broken any rules, any big rules anyway. He had been one of the best White Lighters Haven had seen they had to give him another chance!

Didn't they? I couldn't get it out my head. Leo! Why did you have to do it? But despite the fact my heart was breaking I was proud that he loved Piper enough to stand by her.

I just wished it were me. I know, I know. I wish. And I do. Wish that is, but I know Leo well enough by now to know that will never happen. Leo has never looked at anyone else since he started working at the Halliwell Manor in order to try and protect them.

Now it was my turn to do what I could. He was still my best friend and if I could help it I was not about to loose him to Piper Halliwell. Well, I probably was but not without his wings. At least then he might still be able to come back and see me one day.

I stood. "What is it Libby?" My father's voice held a note of annoyance but he sounded resigned as well. I heard Marley snarl about favouritism beside me and quickly kicked him forcing him hold in a yell. He glared at me. One I quickly returned.

"Can Leo be put on probation?" I wanted to know. My father, Xavier sighed but despite being in a crowded room full of White Lighters only mother and I caught it. Xavier was good at hiding his feelings but being as I'm of his bloodline he can hide very little from me and nothing at all from my mother.

"That depends on Leo." My dad turned to look at his star pupil. Was it me or did my dad not seem as upset as the other Elders at Leo's predicament. "What do I have to do?" Leo asked carefully.

"You must leave Piper Halliwell." "What?" Leo whispered. I looked at him and felt my heart break. Did he really love her that much? No. I knew he did I didn't have to look to know. Now I felt so selfish I felt like crying. I knew how much he loved Piper and I was so jealous that all I wanted was to have him back. For me to be the one that he turned to not _her. _

I shook my head ashamed. I knew I should not be thinking this way but somehow I couldn't help it and felt more ashamed. In that moment I knew I did not deserve to be an Elder.

But I was and now I was fighting to save my best friend's White Lighter Wings even though it was clear he didn't want them. I was too selfish not to have him at all, so sue me; if Piper had his heart in her hands without even knowing it I wanted his friendship. I would not give that up. Light help me, but I couldn't.

"I can't." Leo whispered. "You truly love her that much?" Xavier asked as if surprised. "Yes sir, I do."

I saw father's eyes flicker briefly over me and looked away struggling to hold back tears. This wasn't fair. But I couldn't blame Leo for it either.

"Well then," My father sighed and seemed to regret saying this but he had no choice and my heart stopped. I knew what was coming next. "You have to choose between your life as a White Lighter and Piper Halliwell."

Leo's eyes went wide. I wanted to scream. Leo may love Piper but he was a White Lighter through and through the thought of having to choose between the one he loved and his charges had to be the worst kind of punishment.

"I don't want to abandon my charges sir." Leo said at last. My heart started to beat again stuttering every now and again. Maybe I wouldn't loose him at all? Or maybe that was my heart playing tricks on me.

"Then you have to break it off with Piper." My father looked at Leo then. "Trust me when I say that it will be easier for you both if you do it now. Better now than later. Don't hurt her anymore than you have too."

Damn our code of honour, damn our rules. Despite the fact I was so jealous of Piper Halliwell was sure one of these days I'd turn green with it I did not want it to have to come to this. Leo was in love with Piper and more than that he was y best friend. I had to support him, no matter how much it killed me to have to do it.

Our rules where stupid, you couldn't help falling in love my mum and dad proved that but they had been fortunate to be of the same race. What of those like Leo and Piper that are not?

Oh, I'm sorry but Love is not allowed. I shook my head another reason why at times I was ashamed of being an Elder.

I looked down at Leo and saw he was looking back at me. He smiled but I could tell that inside he was screaming and I closed my eyes I couldn't face it. I should have tried harder, I should have been quicker. Had I done my job right none of this would have happened.

"I'll do it." Leo's words penetrated my thoughts and l looked at him shocked to the core. Was he crazy? He was going to give the happiness he could have had up? What the _hell _for?

"She deserves more than me anyway. All she ever wanted was an ordinary life I can't give her that. It's better this way."

I shook my head I had heard of Piper's reluctance to be a witch. Everyone had. It showed everyone that watched their growing powers with interest, that while the Charmed Ones maybe the hope of the Light side they had lived the lives of ordinary people so long that they knew what they were missing.

Piper seemed to find it the hardest to accept hence the reason Leo had found it so hard to lie to her. That and of course the fact he's head over heels in love with her.

"Then you must break it off with her." My father said gently. "Be gentle but firm she must be aware that you will not be coming." Leo's eyes went round. "They are still my charges." Leo said defensively. And so he should. There were few as protective of their charges as Leo and we all admired him for it.

"And you think you can still do your job properly knowing what you have just admitted before us?" My mother said speaking for the first time.

"I have so far, and forgive me but I think I've done a good job with the girls their powers are advancing and they are good witches with good hearts. All of them are."

My mother smiled softly. "No one is disagreeing with the job you have done. Haven knows how many times you have saved those girls lives without their knowledge but this is not the issue, the issue is that while you have done a good job it is can you continue knowing you can never contact Piper Halliwell."

Leo was quiet and my mother smiled sympathetically. "We shall review it when you have been to Earth and spoken with Piper." "Thank-you." Leo said quietly.

Mother and father nodded before standing. "The Elders are through here. This is an Elders Decree." We all stood up and bowed towards the sign of the White Star before watching Leo bow to the sign of the White Star and then the four corners of the Elder's podiums and then leaving.

Once he was gone mother and father nodding to us signalling that it was truly the end of the meeting and we filtered out.

I left with a heavy heart, this was partly my fault and it troubled me that where guilt should have resided I could feel a slight glee at the thought of Leo not seeing Piper again and it was wrong.

What the hell was wrong with me? Did I truly wish that if Leo wasn't with me he could be with no one at all. I shook my head.

GET A GRIP GIRL!

He is in love with someone else and if you've got any sense at all you'll knock some sense into him and tell him not to give her up. I knew that was the right thing to do but the frightening thing was for the first time in my life knowing what was the right thing to do wouldn't make a difference.

The true challenge would come when I finally faced it and it was more a question of whether I walk the path as to choosing it.

This scared me more than I could say.


	3. Chapter 3: BreakUp Councillor

Okay it's been a while simply because i wasn't sure where i was going with this story but i have a direction for it now so chapter four should not be as long a wait. I hope

**Disclaimer: **I own Libby i wish i owned Leo but no...

In this chapter there are expecpts from the episode Secrets And Guys from the firstseason.So anything you reconise plot wise will have been taken from that...

**Reviewers: **

**-Leo-Piper-Forever: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you liked the story! Im sorry it took so long! Here is the update i hope you enjoy it!

On with the story!

* * *

Crossing The Line

Chapter Three: Break-up Councillor

Leo and I walked through Haven after the Elder's meeting and for the first time in my life I had no idea what to say to him. We'd always been so similar but I was scared about how much this would change things between us. I couldn't pretend that this would change nothing and everything would be the same because I knew we both knew that just wasn't the case. Leo had found someone he loved more than being a White Lighter and for him that was a big thing.

But I was angry because that meant after everything we had been through together it meant that he had found someone that he loved more than his life and that meant he loved someone more than me.

As much as I tired to stop it jealousy flared up in my heart that it wasn't me. I had never met with Piper Halliwell and now I never wanted to because I was afraid of what would happen if I did. I could see this ending in disaster before it got better and I just didn't want that kind of heartbreak for Leo.

But I also knew that heartbreak was apart of life and I could see both of them going through a fair amount of it before things could get better. We entered the main Atrium and Leo turned to me "Say something Libby" He said quietly.

"What is there to say?" I said as quietly. "I knew they'd catch you one day I just didn't think that you'd be willing to give up everything you are for her." "I love her Libby I can't change that." He said quietly.

"I know." I sighed. "But I know you also love being a White Lighter. Are you truly ready to choose between being a White Lighter, something you love and the PERSON you love? I love you Leo and I want you to be happy but I don't think you're ready to make that choice yet." I looked at him then.

"I know you love her but she doesn't know who you are yet. You can't tell her if you want to remain a White Lighter you know the lore."

Leo pulled a hand through his hair. "I know that." He said simply. "I just…" "Love her." I said nodding looking down. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Then you must decide what you want. You know what the Elders want. You have to split up with Piper if you want to remain a White Lighter."

I was being straightforward and giving the information bluntly. This usually wasn't my style but I didn't think I could deal with it any other way. I knew that even if I didn't loose Leo now, today someday he would choose Piper over us.

Piper over me. I couldn't blame him if I loved someone as much as I knew that he loved her then I would do exactly what he was doing but it didn't mean I had to like it. And I didn't. At all.

But Leo was my friend; my best friend and I had to do what was right, for him. If he wanted to choose Piper then I had to stand by that. I had too. No matter how hard it was. Jeez I hate being in love when you know they're never gonna love you back. It sucks. Big time.

He looked at me then. "I want to protect them Libby." "Then for now you will need to be their White Lighter. But you'll have to leave their lives." Leo ran a hand through his hair. "I know, the problem is I don't want too."

I hugged him. "Listen to what you know Leo. If you choose Piper then I will accept that I know you love her. But if you choose to remain a White Lighter then I will accept that too." I smirked then, "Of course personally I like option number two better."

He smirked back at me and hit me on the arm gently. "Seriously though Leo, I shouldn't say this as an Elder but if you want Piper as much as I think you do then you should go for it and I won't stop you, I'll help you."

Leo looked at me like he couldn't believe what I was saying but what I was saying was the truth, but it was. It would cause me endless amounts of pain but I knew when love was real and I couldn't stand in the way of that. If Leo wanted Piper then I wouldn't stop that.

I couldn't it wouldn't be fair and I wouldn't do it I couldn't. No matter how much I love him if he doesn't love me back then there is very little point in keeping him away from the person he did love. Selfless of me? I think not. I just know it's the right thing to do. I couldn't steal him away he loves Piper too much and besides, I wouldn't do that either I am an Elder after all.

Yeah, sometimes I really hate being the goody Elder. Demons really do have all the fun they break the rules and its simply blamed on their nature almost as though it's a default in their nature they can't help and they get away with it.

It really just isn't fair.

Leo seemed to be watching me as though he was waiting for something and I realised he had probably asked a question and I berated myself for being such a daydreamer.

"What did you say honey?" I asked. "I said how am I going to break up with Piper?"

I spluttered. "What?" I gasped. He'd just stood in the hall in front of all the Elders and all the White Lighters and told us that he was going to stand by Piper and now he was telling me he needed to break up with her. What. The. Hell?

"I just spoke to your father. He wants me to think about what I'm doing. He said he wants me to concentrate on my other charges and if I still feel the same then he'll re-evaluate my situation. This is tearing my heart in two Libby. I love my Charges but I know I'll always love Piper. But if it means I can't help her as a White Lighter anymore then I need to think about this." He said his voice so full of pain I felt my heart in my throat.

"I love my charges and I never once thought I had made a mistake, not once, until I met her. Now I'm starting to think that loving her is worth more than all of this! What am I going to do?" "You do what your tells you and we stand by you no matter what happens. You can't help who you love Leo." I said gently hating every word but knowing it was true. "And if we respect you at all we'd respect your decision. You know I will."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Libby that means a lot." "So what are you going to do?" I asked. "I need to talk to Piper. I'll return to see the girls and then I'll talk to her." "I do not want to be you when you have that conversation." Leo looked at me.

"Why?" I looked at him. "Honey I may only be nineteen and it looks like I might be sticking at nineteen, and I might have next to no experience in relationships but I can tell you this, no girl likes a break-up especially when the guy is breaking up with her. And in this case that guy is you."

Leo looked scared now and had the situation not been so important to him I'd have laughed. "Look," I said taking control, Jeez when had it become this way round usually Leo was the one to keep me calm.

"By now you've been away from the sisters for a little while how about you go and pay them a visit…" I stopped as I heard father call me.

Libby tell Leo that he needs to return to the Charmed Ones there's a boy named Max been kidnapped he's a young witch and I believe the Charmed Ones can help him get Leo to direct his telekinetic messages to Prue on the Spirit Board.

I opened my eyes and saw Leo staring at me. "You're going to see the Sisters." He looked at me and I relayed the message to Leo and he nodded. "You still need to talk to Piper." I said. "It's the perfect opportunity." Leo pulled a face. "No opportunity is the perfect opportunity but I know I need to do this."

I rolled my eyes. "All right what if I go with you?" His eyes lit up. "Would you Libby?" I looked at him. "It's not like I have my own charges or anything." I said sarcastically. "But as it's you. Yes I'll come. It might be fun to see you squirm anyway." He responded my swatting me lightly on the arm.

Then he turned serious, "Come on we've got to go." He orbed out and left me to follow him. We orbed and landed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Nice view from up here." I said meaning it. Earth never failed to amaze me and I loved being there. "It is." Leo said agreeing "Pity not many people get to see it." I smiled as he closed his eyes.

He stayed like that for a moment and then when he opened them he said, "Max has already been taken. But I've managed to get the Spirit Board working Prue is reading the message now." "When are you going to see the girls then?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Leo said sighing. "Libby what am I going to say to her?" I looked at him. "I'm sorry I've never broken up with someone I'm madly in love with." I said sarcastically. Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine." I said sweetly. "We can go over your plan, you know we have time to kill." Leo rolled his eyes again and said, "Yes Libby I am aware we have time to kill." "So come on then tell me what you're gonna say to Piper!" I said.

He looked lost for a moment and then said, "Piper, I really want to be with you but I have a job and it takes me away a lot and I don't know how long it'll keep me away." I looked at him.

"That is the best you've got?" He looked at me with a hopeful smile. But I said, "Leo believe me when you see Piper if that's all you've got you're gonna need more than help to stop Piper from sending you straight to hell." Leo looked devastated and put his head in his hands.

I looked at the sky. Oh boy, this was gonna be one long day!

The next morning I made my way to Halliwell Manor with Leo. As an Elder I am invisible unless I want to be seen by mortals or if we come to Earth to retire and pass on our gifts. For me it was more the former, as the latter was more than a few eons away.

I stood quietly as Leo went to ring the bell but didn't get chance as one of the sisters opened the door. I knew it was Piper right away because his face lit up. "Ding Dong." He said smiling.

Piper's face lit up. "Leo you're back." She pulled him into a tight hug. "How are you." He hugged her back and said, "I'm better now." At that moment the other two appeared both looking as pleased to see Leo as Piper was.

I watched in amusement as he bantered with the girls while they played around with words so that Leo would not catch onto their secret evidently, judging by the small smile on his face Leo found it amusing as well.

Soon Phoebe left for the attic and Leo asked,

"Is that a spirit board? He asked Prue looked down surprised but covered. "This? Yeah it is I was just off to Bucklands to get it appraised I'll ring you if I need anything." She shot at Piper who replied, "I'll be at the restaurant."

When Prue left Leo got this soft smile on his face and said, "Do you have to go now?" "Yeah" Piper said reluctantly. "But I shouldn't be too long can you wait?" Leo looked conflicted for a moment but then said, "Sure."

_Like you were gonna say anything else. _I shot playfully into his head. And as Piper left he struggled to make sure he didn't react. Before she went she kissed him he returned the kiss and when she pulled away she said, "So glad your back." I giggled and Leo shot a look at me. As she left he stood in the doorway and I said, "You are so going to hell." He just watched her go as if he hadn't heard me but his expression told me he'd heard me. He'd heard me loud and clear.

A little while later Leo was working on the chandelier that Phoebe had said was faulty, he was floating with the bulb in his hand, which incidentally was lit. All while I paced round on the floor, "I mean really do these sisters come in anything but beautiful?" He laughed softly. I paced past the doorway when I heard Pheobe's voice coming down the stairs.

Oh so not good.

"Leo," I said. He didn't answer me. "Leo!" I said again but it was too late Phoebe came into the dining room talking into the phone. "Sure one minute." She looked up and her eyes went wide "Oh. My. God!"

Leo looked down and his face was hilarious he was so shocked he actually fell out the air. And all I could do was put my head in my hand. "Oh sure _now_ you listen!" I huffed when I looked up again. "Let me call you back!" Phoebe said into the phone and disconnected.

Meanwhile Leo had pulled himself off the floor and was making his way over to Phoebe. "Phoebe listen I can explain!" Phoebe began using the phone to ward him off as he got closer. "You are a Warlock aren't you?"

"Oh please!" I said rolling my eyes and looking at the ceiling. "These are the best we have? Jeez they need a new job description." Leo, however was too busy trying to calm down Phoebe to listen to me.

"No!" He said in answer to his accusation. She was backing away from him and then started to run backwards and he ran and caught up to her, "Hey, wait a minute think about it if I was a Warlock and I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have done it the last time I was here?"

Phoebe looked at him and slowly lowered the phone. "And what a good weapon it would have made too." I said leaning against the doorway with my arms across my chest. Well, if this is what it was like when Leo was in the Halliwell Manor I was definitely going to drop by often if nothing more than for the entertainment value.

"Okay," Phoebe said, "Good point. But still most normal handy men use ladders to fix chandeliers! What are you a witch?" She pointed the phone again. "No." Leo said firmly. "Then what are you?" Phoebe asked.

Leo smiled sheepishly and then shot a look at me and waved his hands as though he was looking for the right words only then did he realise that the bulb in his hand was still lit and since Phoebe was looking at it he hid it behind his back.

That was the last straw for me and I dissolved into laughter and Leo shot me a quick look to say he really didn't appreciate it.

Phoebe seemed shell shocked. Shell shocked enough to go and make herself some tea that is but it was soon forgotten when she started talking to Leo.

"I really don't know what to say," Phoebe said, "I mean up until to day and now I find out that you're a…" "A White Lighter." Leo supplied. "A White Lighter." Phoebe said triumphantly and then her expression turned confused again. "Wait what's a White Lighter?"

I watched with increasing amusement as Leo went onto describe what White Lighters were and whom they worked for. Us. The Elders. He then went on to tell Phoebe that he had, in his words "screwed up and got caught" and that she was never meant to find out. He then explained that he had known all along whom they really were had been sent to help them when they first got their powers.

Phoebe was amazed. "Wow so is that what you're here for now?" "Actually I'm here to help a boy named Max." "Max but what that's…" "The Spirit board?" Leo asked. "Yeah."

"But wait, Leo, Prue has no idea Max is a little boy!" Phoebe said Leo smiled and said, "She will. I've made sure she hears his messages that's all I can do for now the rest is up to Prue."

Leo looked at her, "Now in the meantime you, need to help me keep my secret your sisters can never find not about me Prue and Piper can never know." By the end Phoebe was laughing. "Me? Keep a secret? Hello! Wrong Halliwell!" Then she sobered,

"Wait you have to tell Piper because if I know her she's gonna think that…" "I know I know and that's why I need your help."

"Oh sure!" I said sitting down beside them "My help wasn't good enough! I can take a hint!" Leo shot a death glare at me but I just smiled sweetly at him.

He got up and said, "You see White Lighters and witches aren't allowed to fall in love, it's like angels and humans! But I did I fell in love with Piper." Phoebe looked a him and said,

"And I know she cares about you too!" He sighed and looked at me before saying. "It's not fair to keep her in the dark but I have to keep her in the dark, but I have to keep this secret so somehow I have to tell Piper I can never see her again and I can't tell her why." Phoebe leaned forward and said, "Leo you don't need my help you need a miracle."

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing all over again. "I like her!" I said pointing dramatically. "I really like her!" Leo however looked horrified and that only made me laugh all over again.

Later Phoebe and Leo were sat in Quake while I wondered round looking at the restaurant Piper insisted on spending most of her time in. it was cute I looked around but was still able to hear what Phoebe and Leo were saying as the "what to tell Piper saga continued."

Piper had just been and gone again in a rush to check whatever had crashed in the kitchen and Phoebe said, "It's actually good that we've got a few more minutes so we can go over your plan, you know, what your gonna tell Piper."

I rushed back to the table and sat down in time for Leo to say, "As much as I love her and as much as I'd love to stay in San Francisco with her I can't and I don't know how long my work will keep me away."

"No," Phoebe said. "What you just said to her was that as much as you'd like to stay and have sex with her you have a wife and kids in another part of the country try again!"

"I told you not to say that!" I groused. "See? I'm not as bad at this as you seem to think!" I crossed my arms moodily.

Meanwhile Phoebe was yet again fixing another one of Leo's cock-ups. "Look, Leo, it's not that complicated. You just need to avoid the following, I need to have some "me" time before we can have some "we" time, or my personal favourite, "It's not you, it's me. Oh, and what ever you do don't start the conversation with Piper, we need to talk other than that you'll be fine!"

Leo however didn't look like he believed her.

About fifteen minutes later Piper came back out the kitchen and I whispered in Leo's ear, "Good luck!" before moving. But of course, being Leo he bottled it at the last minute and then there was the close call with Phoebe getting the wrong end of the stick but then we find out that we have bigger problems one being that Phoebe has lost track of Prue.

Leo looked at me and I said, "Don't worry I'll find out what's going on." And orbed out to see my father. "Daddy!" I yelled as I hit Haven.

I ran through the corridors until I met my mother and father in their rooms. "Daddy Leo can't find Prue what's going on!" Daddy looked up. And then moved from his seat behind his desk to his water fountain and waved his hand and I knew images were appearing in the depths.

He watched for a few moments and then looked up sharply. "Tell Leo to get over to the Auto Shop in San Francisco Max's father has just been shot he'll need Leo's help."

I nodded and yelled, "LEO!" "Libby?" He returned. "Get to the auto shop Max's dad Gordon has been shot! Go!" "All right. I'm on my way!" "Leo hurry!" I said orbing back down to Earth I got to the shop the same time as Leo.

"It's not time to be with your wife Gordon." Leo said softly. "It's time to be with your son." "But…" Gordon gasped. Leo moved his hand to the bullet wound ad healed it. "Raise the boy well. Heed Prue's advice." He stepped away and I put my hand in his as we orbed away. "Good job Leo." I said softly as we orbed away.

We landed in Haven and I said, "Come with me." I led him to my chambers and to the fountain, every Elder had one and I was no exception I waved and the water became flat and we watched as Max was reunited with his father and Gordon took Max to see his mother. We watched as the girls returned to the attic and Phoebe true to her word let slip about Leo but Prue and Piper didn't believe her.

I looked at Leo and his face showed his pain. I sighed and waved my hand and the images disappeared. "What happened Leo?" I asked gently. "Well I did it." He smiled grimly. "Basically she believes I'm geographically undesirable." I looked at him and then hugged him. "Well that's kinda true." I said softly. "At least she didn't believe you were married with kids. Surely that's got to better?"

Leo looked at me and I could see his pain. "You regret it already don't you?" He nodded and pulled a hand through his hair. "But what can I do? Being a White Lighter is in my blood and if I want this then I can't have Piper."

He kicked the table and sent the memory-captures (Haven versions of photos) flying but I didn't say a word. I watched as he trashed my room in annoyance in an uncharacteristic show of violence but I just watched. As soon as he had begun he ended it and my room rearranged itself. I pulled him into a tight hug trying to take the pain away.

It hurt that while I loved him so much I knew now that he would never love me the way I loved him but I also knew that I would never tell him. I would be his friend and I would help him.

We stood in my room I had my arms round him afraid to let go in case he fell apart but I didn't say anything. What can you say to someone who is heartbroken?

For once in my life I didn't have an answer for him and all I could do was hope that one day he made the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4: Distraction

Hey I'm back again I can't believe such a short chapter took me such a long time to complete but unfortunately life is conspiring against me. Oh and if you see a name in here you don't recognise its because i'm preparing for three spin offs involving both Libby and Leo in another Genre if you want more info let me know for now lets get on with this...

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Charmed but if Leo had to sell himself into slavery believe me i'd be there first!

* * *

Crossing The Line

Chapter Four: Distraction

Over the next few weeks Leo continued to do his white lighter duties but I could tell since his break-up with Piper his heart just wasn't in it like it had been. I left him alone for the first few weeks figuring he simply needed time to adjust but as time went on I realised it was more than that.

He truly thought he had made a mistake. I hated myself but I had really thought he would get over it. I should have known better. Love like that didn't just disappear I should know. I had a love like that only mine would never disappear.

Because I would be always staring into the future wondering if anything would ever happen even though really I know that it won't. He's in love with someone else. Someone that he knows everything about yet knows nothing about him.

I knew everything about him, he'd been my best friend for years but that wasn't enough because I would never be Piper Halliwell and in the end that was what mattered.

That was who he wanted. And I could see it. He hated that he had left her. He hated it with everything he had and there was nothing I could do to make him feel better.

So instead I devised ways to distract him and he went to my mother and father and demanded more assignments from them I had never known until that point a White Lighter with so many charges, and even later when things began to change he never gave up the responsibilities he had been given and all the while I found myself cursing Piper Halliwell for all I was worth.

Soon though the days went by and Leo found it easier to cope and then he had to put Piper to the back of his mind as his charges came under fire from various demons and the calls grew more often as the Underworld upped the anti to try and disrupt life on Earth.

But as I watched him closely I realised that he spent more time in front of the two way mirror watching Piper than actually doing anything on the rare occasion he wasn't on earth. I knew what he was doing and though I knew I should have said something but I didn't have the heart.

Instead when I often caught him up there I stood with him my hand in his as he watched the Halliwell sisters' battle evil without his help. I thought his resolve was going to slip when he saw Piper slip into the drain system. "Piper!" he whispered. I knew he wanted to go to her but I held onto him.

"You made your choice Leo." I whispered as much as it killed me to say I needed him to understand that there was nothing he could do about it now. He'd been watching Piper for weeks and seen how she was reacting since his departure it's wasn't the best performance I had ever seen.

"I know but I can't help feeling it was the wrong one." Leo said and his voice was pained. "Only time will tell." I whispered. At that moment another White Lighter came in. Leo looked round and smiled and I couldn't help but feel relieved. Greg Sanders was one of Leo's brothers in arms I'd taught both of them, as I've said before I may look young but I'm not and although I've had many trainees the two in front of me, are the ones I have a soft spot for.

"Greg." Leo brightened and embraced his brother. "Word on the grapevine you've been naughty." Greg smiled. Leo looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently. Leo shook his head. "How goes the new assignment?" "I love it." Greg said with obvious enthusiasm. "You don't mind the Nights?" "Not at all." Greg bounced acting like the 28 year old he had been before his life had been cut short. "And your team?" "Mine." Greg said simply. "They all need a keeper not just Nick and since I'm there I'm taking up the load." "You have other Charges." I warned him.

He just smiled at me. "And that's stopped you before when?" "True I sighed." "Whoa." I said glancing in my Glass. "NO WAY!" "What?" The boys asked crowding round me. "Brendan Rowe just qualified for a White Lighter." "Brendan Rowe?" Didn't his brothers attack the Charmed Ones?" Leo and I nodded.

"I mean technically he's a Warlock." I said frowning but I guess those powers are void now." "Why does he need one?" Greg asked. I smirked. "Someone just threw a spanner in the way things work round here he's gonna be one of us."

Greg burst out laughing. "Someone somewhere has a great sense of humour." Greg shook his head and looked at me. "I know that look. That tells me I'm getting another brother." I smiled. Leo looked at me. "You're going to adopt Brendan Rowe known Warlock?" Leo asked it like a question but I think he already knew the answer. I only clarified it. I nodded.

"Anyone that fights that hard to follow the right path deserves a second chance and since I know no one else is about to give him one I will."

Leo smiled. "So I've got three bothers and two sisters." I nodded. "Can't have too many otherwise I'll attract attention. I think for now that's enough. I touched the water above Brenan Rowe's head and it glistened. There. Now our kind will know my Mark."

"You're playing with fire Libby." Leo said gently. I shook my head. "A risk is worth the outcome." I said looking at him. "You know that better than most." He looked down and Greg threw his arms around his brother. "You miss her don't you?"

"Everyday." Leo said quietly. I hadn't even realised it was possible to put that much pain in a single word. Greg didn't say anything he simply looked at me and I shook my head. What could I say? Nothing I did made any difference and nothing I said took his mind off it for the first time in a long time I had no idea how to comfort one of my boys.

Greg looked up and said, "I've got to go." I nodded. "Go and keep them safe. Yell if you need anything." Greg smiled and me and nodded and then orbed out and I looked at Leo. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." I said softly.

"Turn back time?" He said softly looking at the water that was focused on Piper's face. "You know I can't do that." I said softly pulling him into a hug. My heart was breaking because his was. "What a damn waste of space I am." I whispered.

"I can't even distract you enough for you to smile." Leo pulled back and I saw a hint of the smile I had been missing. "You do. I just… I never thought it would be this hard." I nodded. "I don't know but I would guess that loving someone so much never is."

Although I was starting to suspect that it was particularly when the person you loved didn't love you back.

At that moment he looked up and said, "One of my Charges' is in trouble." I nodded. "Which one?" I asked. I didn't usually but I didn't like the look on his face. "Daisy." He said softly. I felt my blood run cold.

He'd told me about this particular change. She was a human. A destined White Lighter somewhere in the future but she had fallen deeply in love with a Dark Lighter and now she could find no way out of that.

She had realised what an evil man Alec was and now was trying to escape him but he kept trying to find her. "Go." I said pushing him off. "I'll be here if you need help."

He nodded and orbed out and I was left watching the pool whirl wondering just what I had got myself into loving someone who was already in love with someone else.


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Care Of The Family

Hey Everyone I'm Back again with more fun from Libby Turner!

**Disclaimer: **Charmed is still not mine though Libby is and Greg, Danny, Tim and Ryan are borrowed from their own verse of CSI.

Okay here it is Chapter five...

* * *

Crossing The Line

Chapter Five: Taking Care Of The Family

"Daddy, you wanted to see me?" I asked softly. My father Xavier Tide looked up as I entered. "Why have you marked Brendan Rowe?" My father asked. "Because I know no one else will take him." I said softly. "Libby you can't keep taking Charges." "I can. And I will." I said crossing my arms. "I've got six now." I said proudly. I looked at Dad's face and said. "Technically I only have three though because Greg and Leo are already White Lighters and when the time comes the only one left will be my witch charge Ryan."

My father simply shook his head. I looked at him. "Why decide Brendan is good enough if you know no one else would have him. You knew I would." My father nodded. "I did. I just want you to be happy Libby and breaking your heart over Leo Wyatt is never going to help. You know that eventually he'll be with Piper."

"You know that?" I asked surprised. "There are a few that have seen what the future maybe. I cannot argue with that." He smiled. "Well I can. It is against our laws but if Leo keeps this up I may not have a say anyway." I smiled.

He pulled me to him and hugged me. "It hurts to see you hurting so much over him Libby." "He's happy. It makes me happy. Even if it breaks my heart first." Daddy simply hugged me harder. I knew he wanted to fix it but there was honestly nothing that could be done. Leo loved Piper always would and there was nothing we could do about it. There is nothing I wanted to do about it I would not break Leo's heart or Piper's heart simply because mine was broken.

He looked at me. "Is Greg fairing well?" I nodded. "He loves his new assignment." I smiled. "And Leo." "Frustrated I think." I said truthfully. "I know Greg has tried to distract him and so have I but I don't think it's worked and truthfully I didn't expect it too."

At that moment the door to my father's chamber opened and in walked one of the other Elders. I pulled a face "Drake." I acknowledged without really looking at him. Drake was Marley's twin and the pair of them walked round Haven like they owned it and both sat on the High Council with my parents and a few others of the Old Ones. The most ancient and powerful of the Elders. It was the one council I did not belong too and I was pleased of it.

To say Drake and I did not get on was an understatement. I got on with Marely better than I got on with Drake. Drake was a rule book follower. Oh he was a brilliant Elder one of the most powerful probably only second to my father and that's saying something, he was an amazing leader but he didn't see the people he led and the consequences of the decisions he made. He had been one of the principle Elders that had wanted Leo stripped.

Yet another reason I didn't like him. Plus he didn't agree with me having Charges it went against the rules. Particularly since I still saw Leo and Greg as mine and they were already full White Lighters. But then again I didn't care and probably never would.

"Xavier, I've just come from Zythos he has felt a surge in the Dark Magic rings we think the Underworld is banding together again. Dad shook his head. "That wouldn't surprise me with the Charmed Ones together at last. The Charmed Ones create a walking target for any demon looking for power."

"Fortunately they're not so easy to beat." I smirked. "Fortunately." Drake said looking at me. I stared back at him. "Look Drake if you have something to say…"

At that moment I felt as though I had been dunked in a bucket of ice water. The icy feeling went down my spine about three seconds before my head exploded in pain.

I fell to my knees holding my head. I heard Leo scream in pain and my heart blazed as though his pain was my own. "Leo!" I whimpered as I tried to control the pain. My vision had blurred and I gritted my teeth. There was only one thing that could cause that amount of damage, that amount of pain. Dark Lighter Poison.

I felt my blood run cold thinking of the last assignment he'd been on. Oh Goddess. I felt my father pull me from the floor his voice almost inaudible over the ringing in my ears.

I pulled free and staggered to my father's pool waving my hand over the surface. What I saw made my heart freeze. Alec stood over Leo laughing with a crossbow in his hand and Leo on the floor with an arrow in his shoulder.

Oh Goddess. Tears streamed down my face as I saw him gritting his teeth in pain I concentrated pushing the pain vibrating through my body away and swiped my hand sending him to the nearest safe place there was until I could get to him.

That happened to be Halliwell Manor and Piper. So be it. At least I knew he was safe until I could get to him. Not that my Magic could do a lot against Dark Lighter Poison but I'd try my damned hardest.

"Libby talk to me!" My dad's voice began to be more audible over the pain. As it started to subside I realised that my dad and Drake were knelt in front of me.

"I'm okay." I whispered. "Someone isn't though." Drake said looking at me his blue eyes burning. I shook my head. "No you're right. I stood up shakily. "Leo's been attacked by a Dark Lighter he's with the Charmed Ones now. They should be able to help both Leo and Daisy." My father nodded.

"I need to..." "You're not going anywhere!" My mother's voice snapped. It was only then I realised she was in the room she must have come when she felt I was in distress.

"I need to make sure he's okay." I said stubbornly. "Let the Charmed Ones take care of it for the moment." Drake said looking at me. "I agree with Drake." My dad said. "Leo is safe with the Charmed Ones. Let us make sure you are ok before you go running after your Charge."

I looked at my father. His face was neutral but I knew that tone. He'd finally let me know just how much he hated running after Leo simply because I loved him. He'd already said how much he hated me hurt but he'd finally hinted that he didn't like Leo was the source of my pain. Insisting I go now would just anger him and I didn't want him angry at Leo. It wasn't Leo's fault.

"Okay." I said softly taking the offered hand from Drake when I wobbled a bit. "You should not take your Charges to heart so much." Drake admonished gently. "We all love our Charges Libby but as an Elder you have other obligations as well." I scowled at him. "Like you didn't take them to heart when you were a White Lighter!" I snarled. Drake simply nodded. "I did but I have other obligations now."

I wanted to snarl at him being so calm. But I didn't argue because for once I knew it was right. Drake didn't approve of me having Charges but he understood why I had them. He'd once had his own he and Marley were the only Elders in Haven that had once been White Lighters so while I didn't agree with his views I could understand why he didn't like me having Charges.

He just simply didn't think you could look after Charges and be an effective Elder at the same time. I disagreed. I think to be a good Elder you need Charges to tell you where you're going wrong, but with Drake it's something we're never going to be able to resolve so I've given up.

"I know alright!" I snapped at right. "You can't have Charges and be a good Elder right." I shrugged out of his grasp. "That's your rule not mine." Drake nodded. "It is. And for incidents like this it makes me believe in it." I simply snarled at him. I was not in the mood nor did I have the tolerance for another argument at this moment in time.

"Libby where did you send him?" My father asked. "To The Charmed Ones." I said my tone defiant. "He was meant to stay away from them." Drake said. "Yes well Leo's life is more important than your stupid Elder's Decree." I said using the arm my dad offered to stand up.

"The Charmed Ones should be able to find a spell to help him. We all know how poisonous Dark Lighter Arrows are. He won't be able to heal himself." "You are not going to simply heal himself yourself?" Drake's tone suggested that was what he had expected me to do. "No. I'm not."

"If they fail then I may step in but no. that was not my intention. The Charmed Ones have proven their worth before I see no reason for them not to do it again. Besides, I'm in no state to heal him. And I have other Charges to look after." It hurt to say but it was true. I had to check on Greg and my other charges that for the moment were still Human. Then and only then would I go and see Leo.

I stood with my dad's help and looked at Drake. "Piper will find a way. She loves Leo even if she hasn't admitted it yet." I went to walk off and Drake caught me by the arm.

"I don't want you to get hurt Libby." I pulled away. "We all get hurt when our Charges hurt Drake. You know that more than most." Then I turned and left and ran across the Atrium.

I may have left the situation to Piper but it didn't mean I couldn't give her a helping hand. I appeared in their kitchen and Piper was flicking through the Book of Shadows.

At that moment Phoebe came in and she was white as a sheet. "I've looked everywhere in this damn book and…" Piper said throwing her hands up in the air. She looked at Phoebe and said, "What's this? What's the matter?"

"Leo's in pretty bad shape Piper." Phoebe said. "Well yeah, haven't you read the Book Of Shadows on Dark Lighters you idiots?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm trying to find an ointment or a cream or something to help him." Piper said turning the pages again. "That's not what you need to be looking at Sweetheart." I whispered.

"You need to listen." Phoebe said taking Piper's hands and sitting down. She looked away and then said, "This is really hard for me to say, but I think you need to hear it. You may need to accept the possibility that we're not meant to save Leo, that we're only meant to save Daisy."

"Some Charmed One!"

I was disgusted. Piper looked as disgusted as I felt thankfully and said, "We need to save him whether we're meant to or not." And then she walked away with the book.

"Good girl."

I whispered. Maybe it was time I give Piper a helping hand. As I orbed out intent on checking on Greg I waved my hand and let the Book of Shadows flick through the pages until Piper found what she was looking for.

I landed in Greg's flat as he was getting ready to go to work. "Libby!" He ran at me. "Something's wrong I wanted to come Home but I couldn't get away from the Lab. I've only been back four hours and I'm going back again."

"Leo's been hit with a Dark Lighter Arrow." I said pulling him into a hug. "No." Greg whispered. "No. Libby. Why haven't you healed him yet?" "Because I'm leaving that to Piper."

Greg scowled. "I'm going to the Manor." "You'll come with me first." I said firmly. "She's found the Spell though she's gonna have to persuade her sisters to let her cast it."

"If she loves Leo she'll cast it anyway otherwise I'll never accept them." Greg said. I had to smile. Greg was only a year younger than Leo but they'd served together and died within a year of each other both becoming my Charges and Brothers in Arms all over again. And if there was something that Greg was it was protective of his adoptive family.

"I need to check on Tim, Danny, Ryan and Brendan. It will be soon Brendan's time to join us and I want to make sure he's okay. Then we'll go and sort your brother out."

Greg reluctantly agreed I didn't like it either but I needed to give Piper her space. I had every faith in her and I knew she loved him. I took Greg's hand and we orbed back to San Francisco and into the Church where Brendan now lived.

"He's gonna know there is something magical here." Greg said. "I know." I said still holding Greg's hand. "Whose there?" Brendan appeared looking around. "Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know where you are!" He said.

"He's good." Greg said. "He's an Ex-Warlock. Or at least a Human with the unfortunate condition of having Warlock Powers." I said. I walked into the study to see Brendan working furiously over a script. My mark was still in place at that moment he turned round.

"I can't see you but I know you're there." He said. His eyes swept the room quickly. "We mean you no harm." I whispered. Greg broke cover and said, "We only want you to know we can protect you if you need it." Brendan looked at Greg and said, "You're a White Lighter."

Greg nodded. "I am." "Why would a White Lighter want to check on a Warlock?" Brendan asked completely perplexed. "That remains to be seen." I said breaking cover. "Just know that we are watching you." Brendan nodded. "That shouldn't make me feel at ease but it does."

I nodded "Good. I shall see you again Brendan." I nodded to Greg and he orbed with me. Next stop Miami.

In Miami I had two charges one who knew what I was and another that had no idea. I decided to check on Ryan first. Greg and I appeared in his apartment and Greg yelled, "Ryan get your ass down here!"

Ryan appeared at the top of the stairs and then flew down them and dived at Greg. "Hell am I glad to see you two!" Greg hugged him back with abandon and then he turned to me and mock bowed. "Lady Libby." He grinned.

I smiled and hugged him. "It pleases me to see you well Ryan how is the police force?" "Good." Ryan smiled. "I love watching the CSI's work though." He narrowed his eyes at Libby. "Speed has your mark now." He stated. "Yeah and?" I asked. "So do you."

"But he's not a witch…Oh." Greg nodded. "His time will soon come." "I want you to keep an eye. I know you and Tim are friends anyway and he knows of your power but just explain a few other things and maybe I'll make an appearance ok?" Ryan nodded.

I could see him looking around. "Where's Leo? He was meant to come and let me know how things were progressing with Piper…" Greg looked away. "He couldn't make it today Ryan." Greg said.

"Why the hell not?" There was panic in his eyes. "He's currently in San Francisco with the Charmed Ones. He was hit with a Dark Lighter Arrow helping one of his Charges."

"Why haven't you healed him yet?" Ryan demanded his eyes wide. "Because Piper should be taking care of it." I said shortly. "Oh." Ryan said. "Yeah." I sighed. "So Sweetie how goes it?" "I'm okay. And so is Speed." He smiled at us. "I want you to go check on Leo. Speed's fine I'd yell if he wasn't." "I'm sure you would." I smiled.

I gave Ryan a hug again and then said, "You coming Greg?" He nodded. "I'll have to go to work soon." Ryan nodded. "It's an annoyance that." He sobered then. "Libby when you find out about Leo make sure you get your arse back here and tell me he's okay."

"I'll bring him with me." Greg said as I nodded. He looked at me. "Come on mom. Let's check on your sons." I clipped him round the head. "Shout okay?" Ryan nodded. "See you both soon."

Now don't get me wrong I trust Ryan and he can defiantly hold his own but I just wanted to check on Speed he had a habit of over working. "As I thought I would I found him in the lab talking to Horatio his boss. "He's okay Libby. But I have a feeling Leo and Danny are not."

I nodded before leaving. "Next stop New York." I appeared in Danny's apartment. Unlike Tim Danny had met Supernaturals before and knew what I was but not why I checked on him. Like Ryan he give me a good welcome. After the hug I pulled back and did not like what I saw. "Danny babe you like hell." I'm so pleased to see you." He said burying his head in my hair. I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I hate the Crime Lab." He whispered in my hair. Greg's eyes went huge. Both he and Danny had started at the same time and they had both been raving to me about how much they loved it. "What changed darling?" I asked "My bastard of a boss."

"Mac Taylor is a great detective but I think he sometimes forgets the people in picture." I nodded. "He just wants you to be the best though I won't lie he's testing your ability to obey his authority without question. He knows you were Tanglewood Danny. Or he knows you're family history is not as clean as say Aidan's."

Danny's eyes went huge. Greg moved forward. "All you need to do is prove to him that you're not like them. That you're better than them. We believe in you babe. We do. And so do the team. You've just got to show them." He smiled. "You always seem to know when I need you." I smiled. "That's a secret I may one day share."

Like Ryan he also noticed the missing brother. "Leo's ill Danny. I need to go and check on him now. He got hit with something he shouldn't have." Danny snarled. "Demons. I'd wipe them all out if I could." "Pretty tough talk for a human." Greg smiled pulling Danny into a hug.

Danny held onto Greg. "Make sure you come back and tell me how Leo is." "Like I'd dare do anything else." I smiled and then I felt it a pain in my heart. I looked at Greg and he'd gone pale.

Danny looked at us. "Go. He needs you. I'll yell if I need you. GO!" I grabbed Greg's hand and we orbed to the manor. I cloaked us both and we stood off to the sidelines.

"She needs the trigger!" Greg said throwing his hands up in the air. "She's got the damn trigger!" I snarled. "She just won't say it." I felt him slipping away. "Oh no you don't." I said as Leo started to flat away, I used my powers to keep him from moving to the next plane while Greg screamed and yelled at Piper though she wasn't listening she was convinced he was gone.

At that moment Phoebe came in with Daisy. Thank God for small favours at least I knew she was safe. "He's gone." Piper sobbed. "I tired." She whispered. "He's gone."

Greg threw his hands up in the air and said, "All you have to say is three words. We know you have in you. Three words come on!" Meanwhile I could feel the strain. I couldn't keep this up for long, but it was up to Piper now.

Daisy went to run and Phoebe chased her. Piper looked at Leo and followed them. I could hear them downstairs. Daisy was making a break for it and Phoebe was trying to stop her.

In the end it was Piper who stopped her. "Don't you dare," I heard her say, "Leo gave his life to bring you here and if you leave Alec will find you for sure. And his death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere."

"Good girl." I whispered.

Piper came upstairs and stood in the doorway.

"Come on Piper," I whispered. "Don't give up on him. I can't keep him here forever. You know how to do this."

Phoebe had followed her upstairs. "I thought you might like to talk." She said. "He could have stayed with us he could have fought harder."

"He is." Greg snarled from our hiding place. "Come on Libby let me tell them." "No." I said through gritted teeth. "She needs to work this out on her own."

Phoebe put her hand on Piper's arm. "He was in pain he had to let go." "He didn't have to." Piper said, "Our magic's never failed before. I cast the spell I took his power and all he had to do was show me how to do it and he never did!"

Tears were streaming down her face now. Phoebe looked a little lost as she asked, "How can you be mad at him?"

"Because it should have worked!" Piper yelled. "Prue's having premonitions and you figured out how to use her power, Why couldn't I find the trigger? Why couldn't he just tell me? Give me his power?"

Her voice broke and she put her hands up to wipe the tears from her face Phoebe moved in from the doorway and looked at Piper, "He wanted to live, he didn't want to leave you." She stroked Piper's hair and then took her hand, "It's hard to loose someone you love."

"Hell, even Phoebe knows the answer!" Greg said and then looked at me, "Libby this is draining your power!" "I know." I whispered. "But I will not loose him. I can't loose any of you." I sank to my knees and Greg physically held me up.

"Come on Piper." I whispered. My head was beginning to swim. I'd never let go. I watched as Piper broke down and Phoebe hugged her.

Then she sat with Leo for about an hour. "Come on Piper." I whispered again. "Say it. For Leo's sake."

"I love you Leo." She whispered. She started to cry. "Oh thank-god." Greg said. We watched as the tears dropped onto her hands and triggered the power. She seemed shell-shocked for a moment before she said, "I found it. Leo I love you can you hear me? Please hear me."

She put her hand on his chest and it started to heal. I nearly collapsed with relief "Libby let go." Greg said in my ear I did as he asked and felt Leo move back to his body as I collapsed into Greg's arms.

Leo opened his eyes and said, "Piper!" She surged forward and hugged him tightly. "I tired so hard and I couldn't make it work why didn't you tell me?"

"That love was the trigger?" Leo smiled. "You had to figure that out on your own." He let go of her and said, "Why couldn't you tell me?" Piper cried again and said, "I don't know, I was afraid, I was afraid that if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry I should have said it before."

"Better late than never." Leo smiled. "You're telling me." I whispered. My head was spinning I felt really sick suddenly I could see Greg calling my name but I couldn't hear the sounds. Then it all went black.

When I woke up Greg, My mother and father and drake were gathered round me. Drake was the first to notice that I was awake and his blue eyes flashed with something I couldn't identify before it disappeared.

"What happened?" I whispered. Greg looked at me. "Libby!" He dived at me and hugged me. "Don't ever do that to me ever again. "You nearly died Libby!" He gasped.

"How could you be so irresponsible to let your power levels get so low?" My father asked. "I didn't mean too." I said sitting up slowly. "I'm sorry I worried you all I just did what I needed to do."

I looked at Greg. "I made sure you didn't loose your brother and I'd do the same to you I wouldn't survive if anything happened to any of you." "Drake?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" I asked when my confusion had caught up with me.

"We needed Drake's help to get your power levels back up to safe let alone to where you would wake up!" My father said. I could see the worry and relief mixed on my parents faces I was sorry that I had put them through that but I'd do it again. I wouldn't loose a charge not if there was something I could do about it.

"I'm okay now. Thank-you." I said looking at Drake. "You're most welcome Libby. But I think thanks goes to Greg for getting you back here." I looked at Greg and pulled him into a hug. "It should be me looking after you not the other way round."

"You've done so much for me besides my brothers would not be impressed. We all need you Libby." I smiled. "I doubt that now. You and Leo are White Lighters in your own right."

"So? We still love you." I smiled "I know." At that moment Leo came in. I smiled. "Hey. You're looking better than the last time I saw you." He smiled. "Piper loves me."

"Yeah. She does." Greg said. "Took her long enough though. If it hadn't been for Libby you'd have crossed the plain before Piper admitted how she felt." For the first time Leo looked at me properly.

"You held me on Earth's plane." "Well yeah." I said tiredly. Greg stood and hit Leo. "It nearly killed her Leo! It's took her three days to come round." He looked at me. "Thank-you." I waved him away.

"Anyway what you doing back? I thought you'd be with Piper." "I got called back." "Who called you back?" I asked confused, "Because for obvious reasons it wasn't me."

"We did." Greg and Drake said together. "We wanted him to know you had been hurt but were safe." Leo looked at them. "Thanks. Libby would have never told me." "Yeah because you don't need to know."

"Yes I do!" Leo said. "You're in this state because of me!" "And I'd be in this state if it was any of your brothers as well." I said sensibly. "I won't loose you, or any of you."

"It's just taking care of my family Leo." He came and sat on my bed and hugged me. "Well whatever it is I thank-you. You and Piper saved my life." "No darling Piper saved you. I just made sure she could."

Leo and Greg smiled at each other and sat on the end of the bed. "Well whatever you did we're pleased you're looking after us." I smiled. "I must have picked the six most trouble-attracting Charges in the history of the world. But I'd never have you any other way."

They smiled. "You're part of my family." I looked at my mum and dad and they smiled. "And us Turners always take care of their family. Always."


	6. Chapter 6: Mortality Bites

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter... So this story has become a bit of a cross over with other series... cookies for those who knows what they are! I should just state at this point that it wasn't intentional but since thats where the story has took me I'm just gonna go with it let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owed Charmed wish i did but sadly not...

Now on with the next chapter...

* * *

Crossing The Line

Chapter Six: Mortality Bites

I crashed into Leo's room and said, "You need to return to Earth." He looked up from what he was doing. Since he and Piper had admitted to each other how they felt and Piper had found out about Leo's secret Leo had been walking around with a smile on his face. It was great to see. Of course there was still the problem of the Elder's ruling but I hadn't brought it up and it hadn't seemed to bother Leo so I had left it alone.

Besides they hadn't actually done anything. Not yet at least. I wasn't convinced it would stay that way but for the moment there was nothing the Elders could do. Since he had revealed himself to Piper they hadn't really done anything warranting a warning. Though he did go to Earth and see her. I was getting ready to make sure I covered for him if he decided to once again change the rules as Leo was prone to wanting to do.

Why did all my boys have to be so emotionally involved in people they shouldn't be? But then, if they weren't who they were I wouldn't have chosen them to be my charges it was as simple as that. And they were brothers in so many ways now I knew I had made the right choice in choosing them.

"Why?" Leo asked bring me back to the present. "Because your girlfriend and her sisters need a lesson and you can make sure they learn it without them thinking it was you." He stood his eyes were worried but he understood the importance of something like this. He just didn't have to like it. And he wouldn't. Like it that is.

"What do you need me to do?" "You can go see Piper." I smiled. Leo's eyes were wide. "I can?" "You can. We have a job for you." I looked at Leo with a hand on my hip. "It won't be long just enough to see her and then give them a hint for spell they will do."

"What kind of spell?" Leo frowned. "A time travel spell. Apparently the Charmed ones have a lesson to learn and quickly." I offered. "The spell is in the middle of the spell next to the after the fey and banshee pages you need to make sure they find it." Leo nodded looking ecstatic at the simple prospect of seeing Piper I couldn't begrudge him that.

He smiled brightly at me and then was gone. I walked back to my rooms and ran a hand over the fountain in my room to create the Seeing Glass. I still didn't know why I put myself through this. Watching Leo with Piper was agony on so many levels but it made him happy and that more than anything else mattered to me.

I watched as Leo orbed to the Manor and knocked on the door. I watched as Piper's face lit up as she realised Leo had returned. And I remembered that was why I put myself through the agony. For them. For the love they shared. And despite everything that stood in their way I knew they were going to be together so it was time I got over my love of Leo Wyatt. He was never going to love me the way I loved him though he would always love me, it would always be different. I sighed and then jumped about a foot in the air when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I spun on the defensive and snapped, "Drake damn it! Make some noise!" As I realised who had interrupted my thoughts. Drake looking as spotless and arrogant as ever smirked. "Sorry." I scowled, "No. You're not. Now, what do you want?" Drake raised an eyebrow. "I came to see if you were healing. It isn't that long ago since you were almost crossing into the next plane." That, had been the last thing I expected him to say. Not that I don't believe he's a caring person, far from it, just that he'd take an interest in my own healing. "You over exaggerate. Drake. Honestly I'm fine."

Again Drake frowned, "Why would I over exaggerate? I have no reason too. Do you honestly not believe the danger you were in of leaving m- us." I thought I saw a flash of panic but it was gone and I wondered why the hell he'd be worried about me.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. Honestly that was never my intention and that won't be the last time I end up in a position like that. My charges are all high risk and I have an obligation to each of them weather you think it right or not." I couldn't help but add.

"I never disagreed that you should have Charges, this may surprise you but I still have Charges of my own." That did surprise me but I said nothing.

"I just think you put your head on the line too many times for Leo Wyatt." "And I know he's your Charge and I've been in trouble for your father for doing the same but I sometimes with him you do it for the wrong reasons that's all. He loves you Libby I know he does. But he can never love you the way you him want to and I fear one day that's going to cause you to have a broken heart and I pray you're ready for that as much as I wish it wasn't true."

Then he was gone, as if he had never been there and I felt like my head was spinning in a million different directions unsure of which was the right one. Drake didn't seem like the Elder I had come to know over time but he still confused me. That hadn't changed. I sighed unsure what to do and saw the Charmed Ones cast the spell that Leo had made sure they find before he moved onto one of his other charges in another part of the world.

I watched Leo for a moment before telling myself he was safe and then turning my attention to his brothers. Greg was pacing in his apartment no doubt wondering what to do about his team, while pretending to the rest of the world to sleep. He looked at the ceiling and smiled probably sensing me watching. "Thanks Libby," He whispered. "You're welcome." I whispered. He smiled and then went back to pacing muttering under his breath.

Tim was predictably in the lab though seemed happy but since Horatio wasn't far from him that wasn't surprising. I cringed thinking of the time I would have to take him from what he knew and didn't relish what I would say to him knowing the rough time he had already had. I couldn't help that though he had been picked and I just had to hope I was strong enough to help him when his time came for, like all my charges his transition would not be an easy one.

Ryan was out on patrol looking far older than his years as he spoke to a rape victim before Eric Delko came to take over. "How you doing darling?" I whispered feeling his pain. Ryan was a powerful witch and I often worried he pushed himself too hard with his work as an officer and then his obligation to the Wiccan community of Miami. He was one of the most powerful witches in the area and so did what the Charmed Ones did in San Francisco. "I'm tired Libby." He whispered truthfully. "But I'm okay. Thanks for checking in. I'll call if I need you. Leo recovering okay?" "Yeah baby he's okay."

I left him comforting a victim as Horatio and Tim came into view. I knew when Tim's fate came into play Ryan's would also change but that was in the future and for the moment I felt my boys in Miami and looked for Danny in New York.

Danny was in the lab and I was initially worried that he would be struggling again but Don his best friend was there with him and I instantly felt better. Don made Danny feel better and I felt I could leave Danny without looking in on him too closely. He knew of me but not fully. I didn't really want to tell him completely yet.

The last of my charges was Brandon Rowe and at the moment he was the one I was worried about the most. It would be soon be his time and I worried for him. I couldn't imagine that his death would be a pleasant one and though he had given up his Warlock side almost a year ago now the supernatural still followed him and I knew there were those White Lighters that did not agree that he should join our ranks but they didn't know him. They didn't know that he was one of the gentlest souls I had ever known and he would die to protect humanity and he deserved to be given another chance. I was willing to be the one to give him that. But for now I left him writing his works in the church looking happy.

I decided to check up on the Charmed Ones. Leo might never see where he had sent them but I would be able to see and now I did. I watched as Prue and Piper struggled as their future selves both with the future they had been given and the fate of their youngest sister. I saw Leo and Piper fighting in the future Piper not understanding how the marriage could have failed and the fate of her little girl. Prue fight with the knowledge that all she really had was work and that she was alone in the world.

And Phoebe fights with the knowledge that she had crossed the line and would have to pay for it. I saw her face the man that would put her to death, I saw her beg Leo to get her out but then her horror as she realised what she had done and then what I saw next make my heartbreak.

I watched as Piper and Prue put together their plan to get Phoebe out before the sentence would be carried out and all the while Phoebe remained in her cell watching the count down the minutes left of her life. It seemed to me that she had lost all hope when Leo had left the cell refusing to rescue her stating for the Greater Good she had to pay the price to stop the witch trails. But I was wrong.

I watched as Leo himself wrestled with himself but the Leo of the future was hardened. He had seen things that are a White Lighter's worst nightmare. He had seen his charges persecuted and more than that he had his daughter to think of. He had his daughter, Piper's daughter Melinda to think of. Piper's answer to their problem was to bind Melinda's powers and have her live out her life as a mortal in case Piper didn't return.

I saw Leo and Piper at the window just a few hours before they were going to rescue their sister and unsure of whether they would return from the venture or die with their sister. I watched as the love Piper and Leo had forgotten in the future blossomed and Piper gave into Leo's wishes and made him promise to look after their daughter then she and Prue hardened their resolve and set off after their sister.

But I now watched as Phoebe finally understood what she had done that she had killed in revenge and crossed the line. I watched as her own resolve hardened as she stared at the man that had caused so many people heartache. "I will pay for my crimes I pray that you will one day for yours as I pay for mine." She whispered through the glass.

"Oh Phoebe." I whispered and I turned from the looking glass and ran to the main Atrium where I found Drake and my father watching the same scenes as I had.

"What happens now?" I whispered watching through my dad's looking glass as Piper and Prue forced their way into the prison while Phoebe was chained and led to the glass chamber.

"That depends on Phoebe," My father said heavily. "I think she'll make the right choice." Drake said not taking his eyes off the glass." "You really believe that?" I asked. "I do." Drake said. "Phoebe has always been the one to understand the Wiccan Powers and what it means she's heartbroken that her future self has gone so far from what she herself believed of herself. She knows the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing. She'll make the right choice and she'll make her sisters see it too."

I wanted to argue with Drake, it was almost ingrained to do so now but I had to agree with him. Phoebe had always been the one that took her powers seriously. She believed in doing good and helping people and I could see for myself how heartbroken she as that it had come to this. But, I could also see the courage in her heart and her resolve to see what she had decided through despite what that meant for her.

I watched as Prue and Piper broke into the gas chamber just as the flames were about to ignite. I watched as Piper and Prue freed Phoebe only to have her pull away from them.

"Come on Phoebe," Piper said. "We can get you out of here." "I can't." Phoebe said the tears streaming down her face. "I crossed the line. I killed an innocent. This is where I belong this is my fate now. You have to let me go." "Phoebe he was evil, this is ridiculous." Piper argued. "The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing," Phoebe said eerily echoing what Drake had said. "You can't think we're going to leave you here." Prue said tears falling down her face. "You have too. I don't want to die. But I crossed the line. I love you with my life."

Then she forced them to let her go and she walked back up to the pyre and wrapped her freed arms around it. Piper was holding the place frozen but as Phoebe give a nod the tears streaming down her face Piper turned away as the flames jumped up and Phoebe's scream ripped through me.

"Hurry!" My father said, "Libby help! Reverse the spell. Quickly. They've learnt. It's time to return them back home."

The screams of Piper, Prue and an agonised Phoebe rang in my fears as I added my powers to my fathers and to Drake's to reverse the spell. We watched as the girls reunited in their living room crying again and then as Phoebe stopped her sisters from making a grave mistake all over again. "I knew she'd make the right choice."

Drake said and as I looked at him he looked at the girls and his expression was soft. I realised then that this glimpse I was getting now was how he must be with his Charges and I regretted that he didn't feel comfortable letting others see that part of him more often. I caught his eye and smiled. He offered me a smile in return and something odd happened then my stomach jumped.

I backed away from the pool my thoughts buzzing and unsure what to do. "We should do that more often," I offered praying my voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. "I'm going… I've got something to do… yeah."

I turned and fled not sure what was happening to me. I loved Leo. I did and it didn't matter that he didn't love me back I loved him so what the hell had just happened there?

I shook my head. This wasn't something I wanted to deal with; in fact I decided the girls needed to see Leo so I contacted him, "Leo?" "Yeah Libby?" He asked. "Go see the Charmed Ones. That spell knocked it out of them they could all do with seeing you but especially Piper."

"Thanks Libby." He said quietly and I smiled softly. "Just go." I smiled. "I'll see you soon." I disconnected from him and turned to find Drake in front of me. "Hey," I said unsure of what to say.

"Hey," He offered softly. "Can I talk to you?" "Sure…" I said not really sure what he could possibly want to talk to me about. "We made a great team today." He said. That surprised me. But I couldn't argue with him I happened to agree. "Yeah," I said smiling, "We did." I looked at him and said, "Look Drake I know we argue and to be honest there are times when I enjoy it. You're the only one that offers any stimulating arguments to my views," He looked both surprised and pleased by that assessment.

"I may not like it when you argue with me, and there are times in the past where I've downright detested you. But over the last few weeks… that's not true anymore and today? You're right we did make a good team. I was hoping that might continue?"

Now where in the _hell _had that come from. But now I've said it I realise it's kinda true. I do want to see more of Drake and I do want to work with him and all the things I've said are true. Of course I don't suppose we'll stop arguing completely but it'll be nice to have a friend in the Elder Ranks other than my parents that shares my over all view on things even if Drake's method of doing is different. It's fodder for a good argument and like I've already told him he does make me think it's just that before today I didn't want to give him that much credit because he opposed me.

Drake looked again both surprised and pleased. "I think I'd like that." He smirked then his blue eyes dancing. "I look forward to our next argument Libby Turner may the best Elder win." Then he turned and left and I was left gaping, but I couldn't help smiling too. Because after all with an offer like that what else could I do?

Let the games begin… And yes may the best Elder win.


End file.
